


Lifeblood

by makeshiftcandy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Cunnilingus, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Experienced Ben Solo, F/M, First Time, Human Rey (Star Wars), Human/Monster Romance, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, No Pregnancy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Penis In Vagina Sex, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Ben Solo, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Virginity, Virginity Kink, but does it count when one is immortal?, but idk i dont think vampires can contract or give stds, dub/con but not the way you think, rey is ben's kink, rly big age difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftcandy/pseuds/makeshiftcandy
Summary: A prickling sensation crept up her spine, an alert from long-buried instincts that she was being observed.  Rey felt herself freeze, something overwhelmingly familiar in the gooseflesh that spread down her arms, in the way anticipation curled in her gut.She looked up.He was already watching her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 32
Kudos: 165
Collections: 2021 Reylo MonsterLoving Valentines





	1. Observations

“Babe, I should really be headed out,” Rose said, stifling a yawn. She began collecting her textbooks, piling them into her backpack as Rey continued typing furiously on her laptop.

“Sounds good,” Rey responded after a moment, finishing up a sentence. “I’ll be taking off here soon, I promise,” she said before Rose inevitably said something herself.

Rose sighed, tucking her pens away and shoving her laptop into its case. “We both know that’s not true.”

Rey only tore herself away from her essay long enough to bid Rose farewell, sighing in relief when the girl was gone.

It was barely ten o’clock.  _ Of course _ Rey wouldn’t be leaving the twenty-four hour campus café until her history essay was finished. She only had six more pages, anyway.

A quick coffee refill and a day-old muffin to keep her stomach satisfied, and Rey’s momentum propelled her through the next four pages in a little under two hours. Her research papers and reference books were strewn about the table, in a nonsensical order that had her sifting through piles of paper when she needed a specific quote or passage.

It wasn’t until midnight was nearing that she finally took a breath, settling back against the creaky old chair and stretching her sore limbs. A small headache was beginning to form behind her eyes, a combination of caffeine and sleeplessness catching up all at once. She rubbed her temples, staving off the headache for just another hour.

A prickling sensation crept up her spine, an alert from long-buried instincts that she was being  _ observed. _ Rey felt herself freeze, something overwhelmingly familiar in the gooseflesh that spread down her arms, in the way anticipation curled in her gut.

She looked up.

He was already watching her.

Sipping a mug of black coffee, she watched as he ran a hand through a mess of thick, dark hair, whiskey-soaked eyes tilting up in amusement when she caught him staring. An invitation, perhaps, to engage in a greeting. Like he  _ wanted _ her to see him, see his eyes on her.

Entranced, she could only look, could only acknowledge his assessment with a nonverbal gape. Her next breath skipped through her chest like a pebble across a pond, sinking after a moment into her lungs with the deepest exhale.

She was…

_ Caught. _

Rey rose quickly from her seat, collecting her textbooks and computer in a mad grab for her belongings and practically tripping over her feet in her haste to exit.

It wasn’t until she was halfway between her off-campus apartment and the café that she wondered:

_ Why did I run? _

* * *

Rey slept through her morning statistics class, having at some point turned off the noisy blare of her alarm without realizing. She awoke around ten, shame and frustration in her chest as she scrubbed her hands through her hair.

It was Friday. Stats was her only class, and her history paper was due tonight at 11:59PM. She should go to the café and--

The café.

The previous night’s events flooded back in an ocean tide of confusion. Rey sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing the sand of sleep from her eyes as her mind filled with pictures of the nameless man with an unforgettable face.

Captivating in the most remarkable way, her mind danced with images of his patrician nose and his inquisitive brow, and those endlessly deep eyes that threatened to pull under a riptide.

Rey inhaled slowly, counting to seven. She exhaled, counting to ten.

Then, convincing herself she absolutely  _ wasn’t _ finding an excuse to wait until tonight to go to the café, she grabbed her gym clothes and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

It definitely wasn’t disappointment that drove her through the hours of homework in record time.

She’d received her statistics homework from her professor via email, blowing through that in an hour, then finished and submitted her history paper just before nine PM. From there, it was starting a book report that was due on Tuesday about  _ Anna Karenina _ by Leo Tolstoy and starting the research for her aerodynamics project that was due next month, refilling her coffee cup three times to keep herself motivated.

She absolutely was  _ not _ keeping an eye on the table across from her, where the mysterious man had sat the night previous. And she  _ absolutely _ was not growing ever despondent as the minutes ticked by, receiving three different students who were all doing various social activities and computer work themselves. None of them the person she definitely  _ wasn’t _ seeking out.

So no. It wasn’t disappointment that propelled her. It was a dedication to her schoolwork. It was her rapidly-approaching graduation, her pending application for her Master’s program and the single-minded ferocity to maintain her 4.6 grade point average.

Even in her mind, all her excuses sounded like bullshit.

So when she emerged from her homework induced reverie for the sixth time in an hour, it was almost shocking to see him sitting at that same table, mug of coffee in hand and eyes already scrutinizing her every move. They upturned, lips quirking slightly, when she caught his eye. Something amusing, perhaps, in the way her breath stuttered.

His eyes darted to her chest like he could  _ see _ the way her lungs constricted.

Rey sat up straighter, the curiosity warring with that same instinct she had yesterday to slink away with her tail tucked. Whatever it was about this ordinary man that inducted her fight or flight response would not win this battle of wits today.

She met his gaze with her own, and he seemed even more amused at her unflinching resolve to meet his eye. The smile that spread across his cheek revealed a predatory softness, like the soft fur topcoat of a jaguar. It brought out a set of dimples like carved canyons in his face, breathtaking in their revelation.

Rey lifted her own mug of coffee, saluting him in a sort of distant toast like she’d seen in the movies.

He grinned --

_ Beautiful _

\-- and saluted her in turn.

The small smile on her face didn’t dissipate as she lost herself to her studies once more.

* * *

It was as though he knew when she’d be there.

Weekends were dedicated to work, so Rey supposed she had no way of knowing if her mystery man was sitting in his secluded little table, with his not-so-subtle observations taking some other girls’ breath away, but part of her doubted it.

Perhaps it was his penchant for showing up some time after she did, like he’d scouted the exterior of the café before making the decision to come inside.

It was, of course, pure vanity that led her to such conclusions.

Well, that, and even  _ she _ couldn’t deny the way he looked upon her. It was like being cast in a spotlight, standing on a stage with only him in the audience. Like she was a model, and he the artist dedicated to bringing her countenance to life.

But she could never garner the courage to actually talk to him.

Their conversations were had over the distance. Some fifteen feet and a table between them, curiously unoccupied whenever he decided to grace her with his presence. His eyes smoldered as he followed her movements, the way her fingers flew across her keyboard and the way she highlighted passages in her text to add to her research.

Then she would leave, always before him. Rushing back to her apartment as adrenaline and arousal warred in her chest, the latter winning every time when she ripped her clothes off and laid on her bed, two fingers rapidly circling the bundle of nerves until she crested with a muffled squeak.

It was nearly two weeks of heated looks and unresolved pining that a deep, succulent voice drew her from her haze of research and back into the modern world:

“I’m quite adept at history,” someone said beside her. Rey looked up -  _ and up and up - _ at her new guest, blinking up at the towering figure as he hunched over her books, eyes scanning the pages.

_ Him. _

Her mind turned to jelly.

_ He’s earlier than usual. _

His eyes glimmered with mirth, like he was keeping the punchline of a joke locked behind his teeth as he closed in on her tiny homework haven.

“I could assist you in your research, if you’d like,” he offered casually. Like they hadn’t been eye-fucking for the past two weeks, making her devolve into a puddle of want as soon as she made it back to the safety of her bedroom.

Without waiting for her response, he folded himself into the tiny chair across from her, and  _ how _ had she never noticed how absolutely  _ massive _ he was at these moderate tables? He tucked his legs awkwardly, his entire body making the decently-sized table feel more like a nightstand. His mug of coffee clucked against the wood, dwarfed in his gargantuan hands, and Rey felt her chest flutter peculiarly.

“What are we studying?” he asked, gently pulling the textbook from her grasp. His eyes darted rapidly over the page, far too fast to actually absorb the information, and yet he said, “Ah. The Gaelic acquisition under Henry VIII. That guy was a bastard.”

“I’m Rey,” Rey blurted out anxiously. The man’s eyes flicked up to hers, still dancing with that same amusement he seemed to have when she was in his line of sight.

“Ben,” he introduced himself, holding out that massive paw. Gingerly, Rey reached out, fingertips skimming his palm before he engulfed her hand in a firm shake.

It was like something within her aligned. A recognition like lightning singed through her veins, making the galaxy she’d grown accustomed to inhabiting expand exponentially. New, undiscovered planets existed in the shadows of her psyche, illuminated all at once by the center of her universe.

She gasped.

And so did Ben.

She clutched his hand for entirely too long, staring at their connected skin like she’d just discovered a new genus of flora. Ben, it seemed, wasn’t entirely inclined to pull away, himself.

A glass clattered beside them, and they both yanked their hands back.

Ben cleared his throat.

“So, what do you know about the Irish takeover?”

* * *

It wasn’t as though she’d planned being out past 1AM. But Ben had proven to be incredible company. The way he explained the rule of Henry VIII was so in-depth and fascinating, she would have sworn he’d been there. And when the conversation veered into more personal subjects, his stories were intrinsic and immersive. Rey lost herself in his voice, allowing it to carry her out to sea on a current of mesmerizing words.

He was a writer, he said. Under a pseudonym, though he was unwilling to admit what his pseudonym was.

The butterflies in Rey’s stomach were still churning when she snuck into the apartment.

“Rey?” a croaked voice came from the kitchen. Rey sighed, peeking her head through the doorway as she set her backpack down. “Are you just getting in?” Finn, one of her four roommates, asked as he poured himself a glass of water from the tap.

“Got a little sidetracked in my research paper,” she lied with a smile. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time. “If I’m not up when you leave for work tomorrow, can you throw something at me?”

Finn chuckled as he retreated back to the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend Poe. “Sure,” he said over his shoulder. “Can’t guarantee it won’t be ice though.”

“As long as it gets me up!”

His door closed, and Rey let out a slow sigh, stepping into the kitchen to refill her water bottle.

Leaned against the kitchen sink, exhaustion settled in her bones as the giddiness of her newfound crush faded away, and she cursed herself for forgetting to get his number.

* * *

It became an odd sort of routine, seeing him in the café.

He usually showed up sometime between nine and ten in the evening, setting his token mug of coffee down that Rey hardly saw him sip from and engaging her first in homework and school-related conversation before they just… talked. He told her of his travels, his life so rich and exciting it seemed he lived dozens of lifetimes already. He talked about his hobbies, his favorites being reading and cooking.

And in turn, he asked her questions.

About her life, however little of it she felt she lived when sitting beside him. Her hobbies, that she admitted she didn’t have time for anymore between work and school. Her friends, her major, her dreams.

Never her past. Even if she felt she might be able to tell him everything as the trust between them blossomed like a meadow garden after a spring rainstorm.

He even became a staple when she was too engulfed in assignments to have much of a conversation, quietly sitting with his tablet, nursing the same mug of coffee as she wrote papers and gathered research and worked through equations.

Ben grew to be a reprieve she had no idea she’d been craving. A balm to the monotony of her days, throwing a wrench in her well-laid schedule.

The nights beside him seemed to pass in an instant, but hours had in fact come and gone. She was sneaking in later and later, but the lost sleep didn’t weigh on her quite so greatly.

She worked up the courage to ask for his number, and he smiled softly as he typed it gracefully into her phone with his too-large fingers.

He admitted to being more of a nightowl, but he always seemed awake when she was, their texts constant throughout the day before she was able to see him again in the café. The only place he seemed inclined to meet her, for some reason.

“So, listen,” Rey said, a month after he first approached her table and disrupted the trajectory of her entire life. Ben looked up from where he’d been reading the news on his tablet, looking completely like a young man drinking coffee and skimming the morning paper. “My stats tomorrow is an eight AM class, and we’re out by ten. Would you maybe want to have a picnic lunch on the quad around noon?” Her stomach was fluttering, nerves making it impossible to look up from the blurred equations she couldn’t comprehend in the moment.

Ben took a sharp inhale of breath.

“Rey…” Just her name, but it sounded an awful lot like a rejection.

“It’s supposed to be nice and sunny!” she intoned, finally taking a moment to find his gaze. She was met with something surprisingly heartbreaking. Something a little lost, his cool demeanor having melted away with what she thought would be a simple question, an easy answer after the organic way their relationship was developing.

His jaw worked, and he said nothing.

“I just thought… maybe a change of scenery might be nice?” She pursed her lips, eyes moving back to her open textbook. The silence between them stretched longer than it ever had, and Rey shook her head, feeling stupider with every passing moment. “Sorry, I think maybe I misread something.”

She began gathering her work.

“Rey--”

“It’s getting late, I should really get going.” She couldn’t live another moment submerged in this mortification of so greatly misinterpreting his friendship. It was barely past eleven, far earlier than they’d ever ended their study sessions, but, not dissimilar to that first night, she felt like she needed  _ out. _

“Rey, wait.” Ben reached out, laying a gentle hand on her arm and halting her movements all at once. Just like the first time -  _ just like every time  _ \- she was struck by the electricity that thrummed through their connected skin. Like her entire body was an exposed livewire, waiting for the generator of his touch to ignite her once more.

She looked at him. At the imploring curve of his brow, beseeching her to understand a silent secret he hadn’t yet told her.

“Can we… Can we go back to my home and… talk?”

The way he said it - she’d never heard his voice sound so small.

He was ushering her out of the café, her backpack thrown over his shoulder, before she even realized she’d agreed.


	2. Just The Beginning

“I’m sorry… what?”

His home was beautiful. He was on the top floor of a beautiful condo in a three-bedroom loft. One wall was entirely windows, showcasing a gorgeous view of the city awash in twinkling lights. The east-facing complex meant Ben had to have a gorgeous view of the sunrise.

He’d toured her through his living space, full of modern furniture with breathtaking classic art. All original, of course, and all had to be worth millions. Every step made her feel smaller and smaller, like she had no right to be standing beside him.

Two walls in his office were covered entirely in books, though he jokingly stated that he wasn’t going to tell her which were his. Many leather-bound first editions filled one wall, names like Dickens and Austen and Shelley peeking through.

Rey had thumbed through a nearly pristine first edition of  _ Dracula _ by Bram Stoker, pausing for a moment when she got to the title page.

_ Benjamin --- _

_ Thank you endlessly for the inspiration. _

The note was signed with a beautiful loping signature, a large B and S swirled together with a flourish.

When she’d asked where he’d found a one hundred and thirty year old first edition that just happened to be dedicated to someone with his name, he admitted quietly that he hadn’t. That the book was dedicated to him, to Ben, as he stood before her in perfect health a century later. She’d just blinked at him, the shocked question stumbling past her mind’s filter and into the space between them.

“I’m sorry… what?”

He chuckled humorlessly, something pained in his face. Like this was an admittance he was struggling to force out.

“Abe was a close friend, actually. And a pretty good comedian, if you can believe that. He wrote  _ Dracula _ after a discussion we had one night about a derelict vampire I had to take care of in Romania a few centuries before. Though historians have rightly argued the source material.”

Rey just blinked at him, her mind overloaded with information.

“What are you saying?”

“I’m a vampire, Rey.”

Her brain short-circuited.

It could have been seconds or minutes or entire hours that passed with her gaping mouth just staring on in disbelief. She couldn’t comprehend, no matter how many odd little things he did suddenly made sense, or how many stories he was able to tell about his life without ever telling the same one twice.

“Prove it.”

It was definitely her voice that spoke. Definitely her vocal cords moving in her larynx to create enough vibrations to speak. Yet the words sounded foreign to her ears, in another language she’d never spoken before.

Ben’s eyes darkened as he approached her, taking careful steps, as though he was waiting for her to run. Rey only stood straighter, squaring her shoulders as he crossed the distance between them.

“Prove it?” he verified.

She nodded resolutely.

The grin that stretched across his face was absolutely primal. Something possessive flickered in his eyes, something that told her she should be afraid.

But she wasn’t. Not of him.

He brushed a thumb down her cheek, eyes glimmering. “Tell me now that you want to leave,” he said, his voice a caress across the bridge of her nose, “and I’ll take you home and never bother you again.”

“I want to stay.” She didn’t hesitate.

He smiled. “Good girl.”

The thumb on her cheek tracked lower, running along her jugular. He pressed into her skin, bringing her to an awareness of her own pulse that she’d never before sought. It thumped unevenly in her neck, anticipation making her heart rate erratic.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, dragging his thumb down until it was pressing against the hollow base of her throat. Feeling the weight of each inhale she took. His hand spread across her clavicle, resting a moment before running slowly up the side of her neck. His thumb continued its perusal, dragging along the other side of her neck until her throat was in his hand.

She felt like porcelain. How easily she could be broken this way.

Fingers still against her neck, his thumb moved up, trailing along the side of her jaw and up her chin until it rested against her bottom lip. Rey opened her mouth slightly, hot breath ghosting the digit as he traced it carefully.

“In all my years, I’ve never wanted anything like I want you,” he whispered, gaze flickering from his hand on her neck to her eyes. “I saw you first as an easy meal. All alone in that little café for hours on end. I could have stolen you away so quickly. And you wouldn’t have remembered a thing the next day.”

“What changed?” Rey asked without a hint of caution in her tone. She should be afraid. Her instincts told her that she should be afraid.

But she was  _ so _ curious.

“We touched hands,” Ben admitted, carefully tilting her head to one side, “and I swore I saw the future.”

And then he kissed her.

Something inside her came  _ alive. _

Rey threw her arms around his shoulders, kissing him back with as much fervor as she could muster. He hauled her up into his arms, her back painlessly finding a bookshelf as her legs wrapped around his midsection. He supported her weight with one hand tucked under her thigh, the other still wrapped around her neck, holding her jaw in place as he devoured her with lips and tongue and teeth. Rey whimpered, gasping when he tugged her bottom lip between his teeth. His tongue soothed the nip, and she cautiously slid her own out to meet his.

He groaned, low in his throat, when she carded her fingers through his gloriously soft hair. There was a whoosh of air around her, and suddenly he was laying her back on a soft mattress.

Rey blinked, looking around as his lips trailed fire down her jaw.

They’d somehow made it into his bedroom. Uncomprehendingly fast.

Reality settled against her chest like a brick, and Rey swallowed around the mass in her throat.

_ This isn’t a joke. _

And then he kissed her again, and whatever doubt had been trying to claw its way into her lungs melted away. She sighed against his lips.

_ Whatever. _

His body laid perfectly within the cradle of her hips. She sighed against his lips, pulling him closer, the heat of his skin igniting something molten in her veins. Something that crept through her body, encompassing her in a warmth that made her cunt pulse.

“Let’s take this off,” he muttered, hands creeping beneath the fabric of her sweater. She stretched her arms over her head, allowing him to remove the offending garment.

His hands slid down her arms, curving around her breasts beneath the plain pink bralette she wore before climbing down the stairs of her ribs and settling against her hips.

“You’re so soft,” he whispered, looking down at her body in awe. “So… breakable.”

Rey shuddered, and Ben’s eyes flicked back up to hers.

“I’m going to tear you apart,” he vowed, “and put you back together again. One orgasm at a time.”

She forgot how to breathe.

His fingertips slipped beneath the band of her bra, skimming the undersides of her breasts and making gooseflesh spread over her entire body. Ben’s eyes missed nothing, watching the way those little bumps spread across her skin, the way her nipples pebbled before he even awarded them with a touch. Rey squirmed, knees tightening around his hips as she let out a shaky exhale.

“Can’t believe how responsive you are,” he said, his voice a deep rumble in his chest. “I’m hardly even touching you, yet you’re already writhing for me. Makes me wonder…” He trailed off as his hands slid around her back, unclasping her bra and slowly sliding it down her arms.

“Makes you wonder?” she asked, resisting the urge to fold her arms over her bare chest.

He looked positively predatory as he took in her bare form. He bent down close to her chest, fingers reverently chasing the peak of her nipple. Rey gasped at the lightest of his touches, and Ben smirked.

“How you’re going to react when I finally fuck you,” he finished before taking her breast between his lips.

His mouth was hot and wet, tongue laving the bud of her nipple in quick strokes. Rey cried out, back arching against his touch as his hand enveloped her other breast. His fingertips circled the aching peak as her body came alive under his attentions.

She felt the skim of his teeth, the gentle bite around the rosy bud before he tugged it up. Rey moaned again, gripping the tresses of his hair like a lifeline as her body threatened to implode with  _ want. _

“Could you come like this?” Ben asked, her breast popping out of his mouth as his hand pinched the sensitive skin of her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Rey’s hips bucked into his, her clit rubbing just barely against the seam of her jeans, the friction frustrating in its inconsistency. She needed  _ more. _ Couldn’t he see that she needed more? “Could I make you come just from playing with your pretty little tits?”

Rey was breathing heavily as she watched him trace the flush across her chest with reverent fingers.

“I think you could,” he continued, his pointer finger tracing light, casual circles around her abused nipple. It was reaching up like it was waiting for the warm cavern of his mouth. “But that’s an experiment for another time. The first time you come with me, I want to feel the way your pussy clenches down on my fingers.”

As he spoke, his hands drifted down her abdomen, sliding along the waistband of her jeans and dipping ever so slightly past. Rey took a slow breath, eyes locked on his as he opened her trousers with careful movements.

He tugged them down partially, fingers hitching around the band of her panties, before he caught her eye once more.

His eyes were hooded and black with his desire. Rey bit her bottom lip, watching his nostrils flare as he followed the nervous tick.

“Stop me now,” he said gravely, “or I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop.”

In lieu of a response, Rey only lifted her hips, allowing him to slide her jeans and underwear down and off.

The sanctioned reverence in his eyes as he took in her prone, nude form was almost enough to make her forget that she’d never before been naked in front of a man. But then she remembered, and her lips pursed as she closed her thighs.

“Now, now, sweetheart,” Ben murmured, his voice gravelly as his hands wrapped around her knees. “We can’t have you getting modest on me, can we?”

He spread her legs, kneeling between them like one kneels before an altar. Like he was preparing to bow and pray to whatever deities had come together to create her. He leaned toward her, his nose gliding along the length of her thigh as he took in a great inhale through his nose.

“You smell divine,” he breathed, eyes darting between her face and her center. He pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, the prick of his teeth making her jolt. “The femoral artery carries the strongest scent;  _ you _ smell like summer sun and lilies.” He took another deep breath, his eyes closing in ecstasy. “Beautiful and unattainable for something like me.” His fingertips continued their perusal, tracing the veins in her legs until they got to the crease in her thigh.

“So wet,” he sighed, spreading her legs wider to accommodate the breadth of his shoulders. “So ready for me, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

Ben settled there, pressing a chaste kiss to her mound and watching her. Rey felt her body shaking, thrumming with anticipation and the tiniest hint of trepidation. No one had ever been so close to—to _ there, _ and she didn’t know what to do or how to act. Was he going to go down on her? What if she tasted bad?

“Tell me what’s going through your head,” Ben said softly. Rey shut her eyes tightly, dropping back against the mattress.

“It’s just that… No one has ever…  _ done this, _ and I’m--”

Before she could finish her sentence, pure pleasure erupted between her legs in the form of the hot stripe of his tongue. Rey gasped, her fingernails gripping the sheets as he did it again.

Ben groaned between her legs. “That no one has had the decency to fuck you with their mouth is a travesty.” He spoke directly to her pussy, the words spreading heat across her sensitive flesh as he kissed the aching nub at the top of her slit. “Your taste here—so  _ concentrated, _ nearly as potent as drinking directly from the vein.” Another broad lick, making Rey squirm as he overloaded her senses. “I could live between your legs.”

He lapped at her folds, tracing circles around her clit with his tongue before wrapping his lips around it. The softest suck had her back arching, the moan ripped from her throat almost animalistic. Ben chuckled, settling an arm across her hips to keep her in place as he devoured her cunt with an expertise won over years.

So lost in her ecstasy, she barely felt the way his finger traced her entrance. Then he was pressing it in, gently stroking her inner walls, and Rey’s mind whited out for a brief moment.

How did she not know it could feel  _ this good _ to be at someone’s mercy?

“You’re so tight, sweetheart,” Ben breathed against her cunt, watching her carefully as he dragged his tongue through her folds again. Rey moaned, watching him watch her, unable to look anywhere else but his dark, enigmatic eyes. “I have to stretch you open, get you ready to take my cock, okay?”

His  _ cock. _

That same niggling fear crept up her spine, furrowing her brow.

Of course, he realized it right away.

“Tell me,” he implored, kissing her cunt as his finger twisted inside her body. “Tell me what your fears are.”

She mewled when he took her clit between his lips again, sucking ever so softly, building her toward the precipice with slow, measured touches. One hand abandoned the sheets, fisting in his hair to hold him in that same spot.

He pumped his finger in and out, curving it against her front wall and making her cry out. She wanted desperately to move with him, but the arm around her hips was designed to keep her anchored.

It was only when he pulled his finger from her body, replacing it with two blunt tips that circled her hole, that she remembered what she needed to tell him.

“Ben,” she gasped softly, trailing off when he flicked his tongue against her clit in swift motions. “Ben, I’ve never done this before.”

He chuckled softly, the sound blowing cool air against her heated flesh and making her whimper pathetically. “So you’ve mentioned.” His sinful tongue was making her lose her train of thought. Then, those two fingers very, very slowly pressed in, and she could feel the burn of the stretch just beginning to spread up her pelvis.

“No, a--any of it,” she forced out, looking away from him.

All his ministrations stopped at once. She could almost  _ feel _ him thinking from between her legs, mind thrumming through a thousand thoughts as his libido caught up to his brain.

“Any of it?” he clarified, and she knew he was looking at her despite her own eyes being on the ceiling. Rey shook her head.

He was quiet for a long moment.

“You’re saying that you’ve never let anyone else  _ touch _ this perfect little pussy?” His voice had dropped, desire coating every syllable. “Look at me,” he demanded.

Rey forced herself to comply, eyes widening when she was met with nothing but  _ heat _ in his eyes. Like an inferno was suddenly lit where coals had been smoldering just before.

“No,” she breathed. “Just you.”

He grinned, the predator having finally caught his prey.

“You’ve never let anyone fuck this pretty cunt,” he sighed, eyes tracing the contours of her body as though committing them to memory, “and the first person you allow  _ touch you _ is a monster.”

She wanted to disagree, tell him he  _ wasn’t _ a monster, but he licked her clit again, the two fingers at her entrance moving to trace tight circles around the bud, and coherent thought flew out the window.

“I’m gonna wreck this perfect cunt,” he promised, his voice leaving no broker for arguing. Like reading a biblical passage, this vow was already written. “Gonna  _ ruin  _ you for any other man, any other  _ creature. _ ”

“Please,” Rey whispered, reason beyond her. “I only want you.”

Ben  _ growled, _ something dangerous and primal, and Rey shuddered in his arms.

His mouth replaced his fingers once more, laving at her engorged clit with quick strokes as his fingers resumed their careful stretch of her pussy. He rolled them against her opening, covering them in her essence before slowly pressing inside.

The stretch burned slightly, but the fullness was  _ delicious _ as he gave short, quick strokes to fuck her open. Every thrust was accompanied by the flick of his tongue, making it exponentially easier for her body to  _ open _ and  _ accept. _

He twisted his fingers, crooking them toward her front wall and finding a spot that made her moan echo off the walls of his bedroom. She  _ felt _ him grin against her folds, his fingers gliding again and again against that same spot, building her rapidly toward what felt like a monumental peak.

She cried out his name, both hands now gripping his hair like reins as he suckled and fucked and poured sensation throughout her body. Every nerve ending was alive, alight with lust and sin and something deeper, something far too terrifying to assess in that moment.

His teeth nibbled her pussy lips, and then he pulled her clit between his lips and sucked  _ hard. _

Rey flew over the edge, her entire body clenching down on his fingers as they continued thrusting against that same spot, grinding circles against it as he sucked harshly on her clit. Pleasure suffused every inch, starting at the top of her head and shooting out of the tips of her toes. The moan that filled the room rang in her ears, and it took far too long for her to register that  _ she  _ had made that sound.

The slightest pinch against the crease of her thigh, the arm across her hips snaking down and rubbing circles around the clit his mouth had apparently abandoned. Rey jolted, and her pleasure bloomed all at once all over again.

This orgasm was even longer, wave after wave crashing over her as his fingers fucked into her wet cunt, pinching her clit, his lips against her thigh the only thing keeping her tethered to the real world. She screamed his name, bucking wildly against his face. It was like he took every single nerve in her body and linked it directly to her pussy, legs spasming as the orgasm dragged her out to sea.

Ben pressed a gentle kiss to her thigh, his fingers slowing as her entire body shook with the force of her release. She could feel the tears streaming down her face, releasing the hold on his hair to wipe them away quickly.

He smiled from between her legs, his lips a more plump red as he carefully extracted his fingers and licked them clean. She sucked in a breath through her teeth at the image, his tongue darting out to drink up every last drop.

“How are we doing, sweetheart?” he asked gently, moving up her body and wiping the remainder of her tears away. She was still trying to catch her breath as he cupped her breast in one hand, her jaw in the other, and kissed her soundly.

“Intense,” she responded when he broke away. “I--I didn’t know it could be like that.”

“One of the benefits of my kind,” he said casually, sitting up on his knees and pulling his t-shirt over his head. Rey hadn’t even realized he was still clothed, too lost in her haze to care much.

And then his torso was bared to her, and awareness came back in a rush.

“You’re breathtaking,” she sighed, hands roving over his abdomen. He grinned, showing off those beautiful dimples and shivering as her fingers climbed higher up his chest. One thumb strummed at his nipple, and he sighed, neck craning back as she explored his body with her hands.

“You have no idea,” he whispered toward the ceiling, “what it feels like to have your hands on me. The way I imagine it feels to be caressed by clouds.”

Her hands fell down his sides, gliding along the waistband of his jeans before she popped open the button. She looked up at his face once more, finding that he’d whipped his head back and was watching her intently. The bulge in his pants was prominent, and Ben’s hands enveloped hers as she wrestled the zipper down.

He knelt over her, tugging the pants down and off before kissing her again. His tongue plundered her mouth as he settled back between her thighs, the satin-coated steel of his length pressing against her soft skin and making her gasp into his lips.

“Tell me what you’re feeling,” he murmured softly, trailing his lips down the length of her jaw. His nose slid up her neck, breathing her in as his hands cupped her breasts. “Tell me what you want.”

“Nervous,” she answered his first question with a heavy swallow as he pressed his lips to the pulse point in her neck. “You.”

“I’ll go nice and slow,” he breathed, inhaling again against her neck. She felt the stroke of him through her folds, too nervous to look down and  _ see _ what she felt was an absolutely  _ massive _ member between her legs. “Relax for me, sweetheart. Fuck, I can’t wait to claim this gorgeous little pussy. Haven’t fucked a virgin since Elizabeth I was queen.”

Rey couldn’t comprehend that at the moment. She was too busy gasping as he notched the head against her entrance. Too busy keening as he kissed and sucked on the sensitive skin of her throat, her hands tracing the hard muscle of his chest as he hitched her leg around his waist.

It wasn’t the aching burn she’d been imagining. There was a slight discomfort, a twinge of something less than ideal in her pelvis. And then his thumb was stroking her clit, his lips wrapping around her nipple as he nudged his way in, and her body just  _ separated _ for him like the Red Sea for Moses. He sank in until their hips were flush, her breath coming out in short gasps as he settled inside of her.

He brushed her hair back, lips searing fire from her breasts to her jaw as he allowed her time to adjust. He felt as big as she’d imagined, her body overstuffed in a way she couldn’t accurately describe.

She adjusted, her other leg coming around his waist, and the friction of his cock sliding within her was  _ incredible _ in the most impossible way. She gasped, her body arching against his, sensitive nipples rubbing against his chest and heightening her pleasure even further.

“Ben, please, please move,” she begged against his shoulder as his lips ran along her jugular. He pressed a hot, wet kiss there, taking a slow breath as he rolled his hips into hers.

It was  _ divine. _

Rey wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he did it again, never pulling too far out of her pliant cunt before slowly inching his way back in, murmuring filth in her ear all the while.

“Fuck, you’re so tight for me, sweetheart,” he breathed into her skin, the desire laced in his words sinking into her blood and making the fire beneath her skin burn hotter. “So wet. So beautiful. Can’t believe you’re letting  _ me _ fuck you open for the first time.”

Rey moaned, feeling the muscles of his back contract with every flex of his hips. She pulled herself against him, rolling her hips in time with his, trying to chase that delectable friction as he ignited her bloodstream like gunpowder.

“You want more?” he voiced her silent inquiry. “You think this virgin cunt can take more, Rey?”

She shuddered in his arms. “Not a virgin anymore.”

The low groan came from deep within his chest, a rumbling sound that shook her entire frame. His hand gripped her hip tightly, the other holding his weight as he pulled nearly all the way out and  _ snapped _ his hips into hers.

_ Oh, shi-- _

He fucked into her over and over again, pulling every gasp, every whimper, every moan from the dredges of her body and forcing them  _ out. _

“That’s right, isn’t it?” he asked, his voice even and calm as he carried her further and further away on a tide of desire. “Naughty girl, aren’t you, letting a monster fuck you first. Letting me split you open. Gonna fuck you so good, sweetheart, so you  _ only _ crave my cock.”

She was  _ already _ building toward another peak, barrelling toward an orgasm at an impossible speed. Her body clenched down in anticipation, making Ben growl and fuck even harder into her. Every slide of his cock hit that sweet spot, yanking her pleasure around by a tether toward the edge of oblivion.

“Are you going to come, Rey?” he asked around gritted teeth. Rey looked up at him, eyes catching the way his canine teeth lengthened as her orgasm approached. The final bit of proof she needed that he was telling the truth about his state of being.

She couldn’t have cared less.

“Yes,” she gasped. “Yes, fuck, Ben, yes, please!”

“Yeah?” The hand on her hip moved again, thumb finding the aching nub at the top of her slit that made stars explode behind her eyes as he stroked it. “And I’m going to fuck you through it. Fuck you until you give me another, until your wanton little body is all wrung out on pleasure. And then I’m going to  _ bite. _ But first you need to  _ come, _ Rey.”

It was like his words had a direct line to her pussy. She shot over the edge, falling through her orgasm all at once. Ben’s arm wrapped around her, hoisting her up so she was balanced on nothing but his dick as he fucked up into her hard and fast. It went on and on and  _ on, _ blinding her momentarily as his unrelenting hips shot bolt after bolt of passion through her body, making her scream as her nails bit into his shoulders.

He slowed slightly as the aftershocks rolled through her. Shaking in his arms, she buried her face in the crook of his neck, soothing her scratches down his back that she imagines didn’t actually hurt him in the slightest.

“Such a good girl,” he sighed, resuming the leisurely pace of his thrusts. Every ingress made her shudder, her oversensitive flesh sending warning flashes along her pelvis. “You came so beautifully for me, Rey. So perfect, sweetheart.”

Rey pressed against him, trying to get him to stop moving, even for a few seconds, and he chuckled against her shoulder.

“Sensitive?” She nodded, tears in her eyes and her thighs shaking as she clung to him. He began thrusting a little harder. “I know. But you can take it, can’t you? My good girl, designed to take my cock and everything else I give her. Made just for me to fuck and kiss and suck, weren’t you?”

“Ben,” she whined. His hands tightened around her hips, bodily lifting her up and down on his cock. He thrust up with every descent, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room as Rey gasped and grunted. He tilted his hips up, driving into that same sweet spot again, and Rey nearly convulsed around his cock. “Oh, fuck,  _ Ben.” _

“Right there?” He slapped her down harder on his cock, moaning softly as she cried out. The odd oversensitivity began to subside as he fucked up into her, her gasps replaced by moans with every thrust. “That’s it, baby,” he cooed. “Fuck, you’re doing so good, sweetheart. You feel so good, so fucking amazing around my cock, did you know that?”

Rey shook her head, looking down at him. His eyes were black as pitch, watching her with a smoldering intensity that made her clench down on him. He gasped, suddenly dropping her back onto the bed and pulling her legs over his hips before he plunged back into her wanton cunt.

“So good,” he groaned. Rey could only grip the sheets above her head for purchase as he drove into her over and over. “Like heaven and fucking sunlight. You’re so tight and wet and  _ warm.  _ Still can’t believe you’re letting me fuck you, Rey, can’t believe how fucking good and perfect you are for me.”

“I--I’m gonna--” she broke off with a wail as two fingers found her clit, circling in time with every thrust of his hips.

“Gonna come again?” he asked, his voice catching the same breathlessness she’d had their entire session. She could barely nod, eyes screwed shut as his other hand wrapped around her throat, wrenching her jaw to one side as she drew closer and closer to that blinding pleasure again. “Fuck, sweetheart, please, please come on my cock.”

He gasped and grunted, his thrusts losing some finesse as he neared his own peak. He rolled her clit between his fingers, and she  _ screamed _ as she came again.

“Oh, thank the gods,” he gasped as he fell back over her body again. She felt that same slight pinch in her neck as her cunt seized around his cock, and then---

_ Rapture. _

She felt the way he pulled from her veins, but every swallow was like replacing her blood with pure euphoria. Rey’s entire body went rigid, back arched in his grip as he sucked and fucked her through one orgasm that shot straight through the next. She may have screamed, but the ringing in her ears and the white around her vision kept her suspended in a state of pure ecstasy for what felt like hours, but was likely only minutes.

Distantly, she could hear the way he groaned. The final few snaps of his hips before warmth filled her cunt, his spend painting her interior walls as he got his fill of her lifeblood, the way it drew out the aftershocks of her second or third consecutive orgasm even longer. She was clinging to him, her entire body shaking and her breath coming in rapid pants.

She felt his fangs in her neck first as the pinpricks of bliss slowly slipped away. Not altogether unpleasant, but an unlikely intrusion which she couldn’t describe. She was lightheaded, her entire body an unstable electrical current as black dots danced in her peripheral.

_ Blood loss, _ her brain supplied, too far away for her to care.

He took one last deep pull from her veins, making her gasp and shudder with the last vestiges of elation, before he carefully extracted his teeth from her neck. The slightest pain before he ran a soothing tongue over the marks, making her sigh as it faded away.

Ben was shaking slightly in her arms, as well. He pressed gentle, adoring kisses up her neck before he found her lips again. She kissed him back with as much energy as she could muster, far too blissed out to care about how sloppy and wet she may have been.

The vaguest tinge of copper coated his tongue.

“You’re entirely too good, Rey,” he informed her between kisses. “Entirely too good for me.”

“My choice,” she managed to retort. A soft, breathy chuckle exhaled over her lips had her chasing him for another kiss. He awarded it to her fervently, slowly pulling his softening member from her overused body.

He pulled back just far enough to look down at her, sleepy and sated and limp in his arms.

“So beautiful,” he whispered, his brown eyes dancing with reverence. A thumb gently stroked her neck, the pleasant ache there rapidly forming a bruise. “Can’t believe you’re mine.”

She grinned at that, kissing him as he moved them so he was on his back with her laid practically on top of him. She felt the blanket as it tugged and pulled away before he wrapped it around them.

“Yours,” she sighed, exhausted as she cuddled closer to him. “And you’re mine.”

He took a deep, slow breath.

“For as long as you’ll have me.”

She thought she responded, but sleep claimed her all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> The absolutely GORGEOUS moodboard is also a product of my lovely beta, [Emily](https://twitter.com/trashpile11/).
> 
> Feel free to give her and myself a follow on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ebongawk)


End file.
